


Zalex Week 2018

by LIKEABOSS1234



Series: Zalex Week 2018 [1]
Category: 13 reasons why - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Zalex, Zalex week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSS1234/pseuds/LIKEABOSS1234
Summary: I have decided that I want to have a Zalex week like so many other ships have





	Zalex Week 2018

I have decided to do this and have made up days to write for.

Day 1: Sharing clothes  
Day 2: Love, Simon AU  
Day 3: New kid  
Day 4: Smut/ Do your own thing(If you don't want to write smut)  
Day 5: Coming out  
Day 6: Love at first sight  
Day 7: Song

 

You can interpret these as you would like. I'm planning Zalex Week around October 14-20.


End file.
